ninenirpaquarainofcloverfandomcom-20200214-history
Naked Mummy: Cleaning Up
Job: Naked Mummy: Cleaning Up Discription: The dark guild Naked Mummy (recently defeated) now has a completely abandoned headquarters. Who knows what could be lying in those shady corners,or what kinds of traps the mages have planted there? Sure, no-one likes looters but they don’t deserve to fall victim to some kind of ailments. Besides that fact, any of the artefacts there could hold dangerous magic and be misused. The mage is required to sweep Naked Mummy free of any spells or dodgy items. Note: Do it, brats. (Looks like master’s handwriting… ) Reward: Magic Up "Leveling Arc" 'General' One of the levelling arc jobs that was taken by Daisuke. 'People Involved' *Daisuke *Your Choice 'Summary' "…Don’t care who you are. But don’t you dare stomp on my family.” — Daisuke to Your Choice in "Leveling Arc" Daisuke takes the job after seeing a note written by a certain Guild Master and receiving a glare, heading out of town as dark guilds tend to be in isolated or less inhabited areas. He finds himself in a forest where the Naked Mummy headquarters should be, which he finds a little unnerving. He finds a lone sign in a clearing saying "Naked Mummy" and he questions whether he is being messed with. After inspecting the clearing, he concludes that the headquarters is hidden with an illusion, and infiltrates "Naked Mummy's Amazing Secret Hideout". He comes into the mess room and after concluding there was nothing there, investigated the second floor to be greeted with Jeriah's large potrait in a jewelled frame hanging on the wall. He decides it is a hazard and sticks it with a knife. It slowly disintegrates as he moves on, opening another room to find two people. They mutter to each other that a mage really was sent. When one of them reassures the other that it is just a girl, Daisuke goes on a rampage and proceeds to beat them up roughly until they gain unconsciousness. He ties them up with rope and charm, leaving a note for anyone who finds them before moving on. Daisuke goes into the storeroom and finds a burglar, who is drinking most of the alcohol. He promptly knocks him out and puts a few charms on him before sealing the room with magic. It is then when he notices the framed paper near the entrance. ‘Naked Mummy is the model of all dark guilds guild. Our mages are stealthy like ninjas. Our base is the model of secrecy. Our master is the Boss of Bosses. Any guild who opposes us shall be obliterated. (And we put up great musicals.) THREE CHEERS FOR NAKED MUMMY!’ Daisuke read it with skepicism, before taking it as he believes Master Caligo will enjoy it. He continues exploring the guild building, being lead by a clang sound he heard. However, as he reaches the room, he finds it empty. Daisuke wonders out loud if it was a mouse and when someone replies, he turns around to face them but is knocked unconscious before he can see them. When he regains consciousness, he finds himself tied by rope and hears the trio of men talking about him. They introduce themselves as Your Choice. Daisuke makes a snide noise that earns him a slap across the face. The leader of the Your Choice, Dexter Hemming say that they find it "counter-intuitive" to hurt girls. Daisuke gets irritated and makes a comment that his older sister hits harder than him. When the leader is about to hit him again, he spots Daisuke's bag and orders Jeb to go through the contents, despite Daisuke telling him not to. Jeb pulls out a packet of cookies, vanilla and the Naked Mummy certificate, receiving strange looks from the trio. They also pull out thin pieces of wood and his tools before finding Daisuke's group picture of the Aqua Rain members, which Master Caligo had forced them to take. Dexter takes the picture, dropping it and making rude comments about it before stomping on it. Daisuke stops him, using his hands as a barrier between his foot and the picture before throwing him off his balance. He tells him not to stomp on his family, and both of them agree on a mutual feeling of dislike towards each other. Dexter takes out an Egyptian flail and asks Daisuke what is his weapon. When he replies that he has restrictions on weaponry, Dexter believes that he has no weaponry and attacks him head-on. After Dexter calls him "love", Daisuke lets his "dark aura spill freely" and tells him he is a guy. He asks if he can confirm that and Daisuke refuses. Dexter states that he must be a woman then and Daisuke tells him that he is not a shameless guy. Dexter moves back to the battle, getting Leb to pass him a flask which he drinks from. Suddenly, Dexter moves at twice the speed and sends Daisuke flying into the wall. He explains that he just took a potion that multiplies his strength, and that it would be hard to defeat him. Daisuke does not care, saying that he cannot lose to him who insulted his guild, and that he has to beat an apology out of him. Dexter states that he must do the same, striking him in the stomach and thrown across the clearing, smashed mercilessly into the ground. Dexter tells him this is proof of how degraded Aqua Rain is, tossing him in the other direction. He wonders out loud whether he should visit Aqua Rain to see the pretty girls and find more good training dummies. Daisuke stands, saying that he cannot allow Aqua Rain to deal with such troublesome people. Dexter states that he is impressed that he can still stand and kicks him again. Strangely, Daisuke seems distracted and asks Dexter to throw him to the side of the clearing closer to the Naked Mummy guild. Dexter wonders if that is his death wish, and throws him there. Daisuke feels the earth beneath him and stabs the blade of his knife into the ground. Dexter is about to make another comment when four streaks of orange light simultaneously flow towards him. It turns out that Daisuke was performing a Light Ecriture spell. A mist clouded the clearing before Daisuke saw an earth-clone of Ike holding Dexter captive. 'Aftermath' Daisuke binded the trio and when they woke, he told them that he would leave to them to the authorities as he spent too much magic on them. They asked if he would not get his revenge, and Daisuke replied that "Aqua Rain isn't a vengeful guild", prompting "double streams of tears" to flow. However, he said "But I am a vengeful mage" afterwards, causing their ghosts to fly out. Daisuke caught them and put them back before heading into the forest and finding three different sized logs. He told them that they were going to allocate the logs with a round of Janken. Dexter got the largest, Jeb got the medium one and Leb chose the smallest log. Daisuke's magic upgrade is writing Ecriture on earth. His physical attack was upgraded to "One Billion Centuries of Anguish" whih is said to have pretty powerful results.